Le Fanfic face Chapter 1
by DoogieHowser
Summary: What really goes on in /ag/. Cozmo X Gordy Gracen X Doogie


Le fanfic face

Erika Gracen stared at the gates marking the entrance to the high school. It was her first year at Autism Academy, and she had as many friends as the PS3 has games. She knew she would need to join a club if she wanted to survive. No one cares about the school shit so I'm not writing it. Books and shit nigga.

After class, Erika looked over the group bulletin board.

"Hm, Lolicon Appreciation Society, Durgeonfaf Fan Club, Petition to Remove Sideless." _None of these are appealing. Well actually that sideless one..._ As she was leaving, resigned to being a loser, a small poster caught her attention.

"Autism Circlejerk Club (and football). I don't know about that first part, but I love football." [TL Note: Football means soccer.] [TL Note: Soccer means divegrass.] She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Gracen ran towards the club room, eager to meet the members. As her hand rested on the door know, she heard arguing.

"Gallow out, Preston in."

"Guys, I'm busy that weekend."

"Torres out."

"She's not even in the babbies!"

From behind the door, Gracen could hear a loud commotion approaching her. She instinctively jumped backwards. The door burst open and a girl was tossed out the door like a piece of garbage. The girl gracefully flew in an arc, before connecting with the top of the stairs. She his every signle stair on ther hway daown. Grace let out a giggle.

One of the occupants heard this, and turned towards Gracen.

"Sorry about that, she was just kicked out for ruining a team."

"W-what?" Gracen had no idea what this mysterious girl meant.

"Oh, right. We're down a member, and you're here, so welcome aboard..."

"G-gracen. Erika Gracen. Please call me Erika."

"Alright Gracen, name's Doogie." With this, Doogie let out a laugh.

_ Moe~_. Gracen's heart went doki doki.

"Let me introduce you to the rest." Doogie led Gracen into the club room, which was really just a classroom.

"This is Girl/d/iola. She's a bit...off. Don't ever eat or drink anything she offers."

"Hey, fuck you man. You know I wouldn't do that. Yet." Girl/d/iola was currently pouring over some H-manga with a melon on the cover. Gracen didn't want to know what occurred inside.

"Next we have-" Doogie was interrupted by the girl on the far left of the room.

"I'm Dragonfagette. I like trains." She was seated as far away from Girl/d/iola as possible.

"Dragon is the mascot of sorts." Girl/d/iola spoke up from behind her porno.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

The girl seated to Girl/d/iola's left hit her. Hard.

"Watch you language."

"Why didn't you hit Dragon?"

She got hit again.

"Escuse her, she's a baka. I'm Cozmopolitan." Gracen recalled a certain women's magazine. What an unfortunate name.

"The girl with the cape is Reverse Tr4pdoor." Doogie points to a...girl?

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be part of your money making scheme." Reverse was looking away from Doogie while saying this. Gracen noticed a large play of spaghetti near Tr4p.

"Never fear, Collette is here!" This rousing shout came from the girl on Girl/d/iola's right. She was standing on top of the table and wearing a mask.

"Be sure to check out Premier Pulp!" **Hey, don't advertise in my fanfiction!**

"I'm Collette. I'm a big comics fan, if you couldn't tell." **No shit.**

"Can you keep it down? I'm winning." This came from the far corner of the room. Two girls were hunched over a game of chess. One was wearing a lab coat.

"Hey, I'm Atrox, and this is [Stuart]. Checkmate." [TL Note: Atrox said checkmate here-][TL Note: Are we really doing this? Really?][TL Note: I'm sorry we aren't referencing your moe shit.][TL Note: What he meant to say was "I suck all the cocks."][TL Note: Fuck you.][TL Note: Fuck you.]

"Aw, that's the third game today. I'll beat you at Europa tomorrow." [Stuart] stood up, with one foot on the table. She pointed in [Atrox]'s face.

"Mark my words, I will beat you someday, count on it!." /vg/ loses to /sci/ 4-0. The last girl in the room spoke up.

"Yes, my Woody finally shipped!" The girl was using a laptop with a lego sticker on it.

"I'm Jamie Junkin. I'm the resident toy expert." [TL Note: Jamie Junkin means "I'm a big fag who didn't want to be in this."] The door burst open yet again, and a girl with a pokewalker attached to her hat walked in.

"Sorry, I was EV training and lost track of the time." As she said this, she spotted Gracen. "Oh hey, fresh meat. I'm Elliot Jackson, just call me EJ." _What a bunch of loons_. With this, Gracen had met all the members of Autism General. But she still didn't know what the point was.

"So what does the (and football) mean?" Gracen asked no one in particular.

"We manage a fantasy league, of sorts." Doogie spoke up. "Hey, we never gave you a team. What is your favorite board on 4chan?" implying she knows about 4chan.

"Uh, uh...yuri."

"What?"

"Y-yuri."

"What?"

"YURI!" Girl/d/iola sat up in her seat.

"Girl's love huh? Why don't you take a seat over here?" Girl/d/iola gestured to Comzopolitan's seat. Cozmo hit her again.

"Why are you such a creep? Can't you go one day without molesting someone?" Cozmo knew she wouldn't like the answer she was about to hear.

"Without creeps like me, who would hips move on their own? How would people get pregnant through their tits? And what of the dickgirls?" **I'd go into more detail but this fic is rated T.**

"Anyways, /u/ doesn't have a manager yet, so you're in." Doogie ignored the prior outburst but Gracen caught the flash of a grin for a second.

"So what do I do?" Gracen didn't know the first thing about managing anything, let alone a team. EJ spoke up.

"Let's play Haxball!"

"That kimochi when can't connect." [Atrox] said this with a downtrodden face. It was her fault for having BR internet.

"We just played Haxball. Let's play Board Game Online." Cozmo this time. [TL Note: Board Game Online means "I have no idea what the fuck is going on."] It's impossible to describe BGO so I'm not even going to try. Girl/d/iola wins. Cozmo is last. Lel.

After a long day of not managing, everyone headed home. As Doogie was leaving, Gracen stopped her.

"Oujo-sama, gomenesai." Gracen's heart went dokier than before.

"No problem, Erika." Doogie laughed, and Gracen had a moegasm. The headed their seperate ways. Gracen spent all night designing her team. She fell asleep with a pen in one hand and a drawing of Sealdoka in the other.


End file.
